Many homeowners trim and shape the hedges, bushes and trees around their homes using a powered trimmer. These trimmers generally include a motor which is drivingly connected to a blade. The blade has a multiplicity of teeth which are moved to cut the hedge, branches, etc.
These powered trimmers work well when all of the branches are essentially the same size, and that size is within the size limits associated with the spacing between the saw blade teeth.
However, if the user has trees and/or hedges with widely varying branch sizes, a single hedge trimmer may prove to be inadequate. For this reason, many homeowners are required to own several trimmers or at least different blades, one with a large number of uniformly and closely spaced teeth for ordinary trimming, and another with teeth spaced apart for large branches. Alternatively, a user may be required to carry a chain saw to accommodate such large branches.
Accordingly, there is a need for a hedge trimmer that is adaptable for use with a wide variety of branch sizes.